Healing Melody from 4th Division
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Melody-melody penyembuh dari divisi 4. My first fic . A songfic from jonas brothers ft. selena gomez ft. miley cyrus ft. demi lovato-Send it On. RnR please..


Divisi 4.

Ya, inilah tempatku berada...

_**A word's, just a word **_

_**'til you mean what you say **_

_**And love, isn't love **_

_**'til you give it away **_

Tempat kami di medan pertarungan

Kami membawa zanpakuto,

Tapi kami tak bertarung.

Ya, kami semua bekerja,

Dengan membagi cinta, dan kasih sayang...

Tanpa dibagi, cinta terasa semu, bukan???

_**We've all gotta give **_

_**Yeah,something to give **_

_**To make a change**_

Kami berbeda,

Tidak seperti divisi pertama yang berhubungan dengan penguasa soul society...

Bukan seperti polisi rahasia di divisi 2,

Tidak seperti soul reaper yang mampu bergerak secepat kilat dari divisi 3...

Bukan mereka penggila kerja di divisi ke-tujuh...

Bukan maniak bertarung seperti divisi sebelas,

Bukan peneliti handal seperti teman-teman di divisi 12,

Bukan juga seperti divisi-divisi yang lain!

Tapi kami memiliki sesuatu...

Sesuatu yang mampu kami berikan dengan sepenuh hati...

Kami meyembuhkan.

Ya.

Aku yakin kemampuan luar biasa ini bisa membawa perubahan...

_**Send it on **_

_**On and on **_

_**Just one hand can heal another **_

_**Be a part **_

_**Reach a heart **_

_**Just one spark starts a fire **_

_**With one little action the chain reaction **_

_**Will never stop **_

_**Make it strong **_

_**Shine a light and send it on **_

Pertarungan dimulai...

Perjalanan dimulai...

Kami berjalan menyusuri waktu,

Menyembuhkan mereka yang luka,

Menyelamatkan mereka yang sakit,

Aku dapat merasakan...

Sakit luar biasa!

Saat mereka mengerang...

Ketika mereka menjerit...

Mengaduh...

Inilah panggilan jiwa!

Aku datang, bersama yang lain.

Untuk memulihkan mereka.

Kami bekerja,

Walau hanya aksi kecil yang dapat kami lakukan.

Tapi berarti bagi mereka.

Dengan segenap jiwa,

Berharap mereka kembali ke medan perang tanpa luka,

Dengan hati...

Membawa perasaan kami yang hanya penyembuh ini...

Menjaga agar cinta ini terus bersambung layaknya rantai...

Kuat. Tak pernah putus. Dan terus menerus...

_**Just Smile **_

_**(Just Smile) **_

_**And the world **_

_**(And the world) **_

_**Will smile **_

_**along with you.. **_

_**That small act of love **_

_**Thats meant for one **_

_**Will become two **_

_**If we take the chances.. **_

_**That change circumstances **_

_**Imagine all we can do**_

Aku menangis...

Ya,

Menangis tersedu-sedu.

Melihat mereka yang parah ini.

Aku juga merasakannya, baka!!!

Kenapa kau datang padaku?!

Haahh... Aku sadar. Bukankah ini tugasku?

Aku terus menangis di dalam hati.

Tapi diriku tak mau menunjukannya.

Aku tersenyum. Ya, senyum yang tulus.

Aku tak mau mereka semakin sakit melihatku menangis.

Ini tugasku, kan?

Bukan salah mereka bila aku menangis.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka tersenyum juga.

Mereka kembali ke medan perang dengan tersenyum.

Aku membayangkan sedang bersama mereka.

Ikut bertarung membela kebenaran.

Yahh,

Setidaknya aku memiliki kekuatan.

Untuk merubah kesedihan di wajah mereka menjadi sebuah senyuman.

_**Send it on **_

_**On and on **_

_**Just one hand can heal another **_

_**Be a part **_

_**Reach a heart **_

_**Just one spark starts a fire **_

_**With one little action the chain reaction **_

_**Will never stop **_

_**Make it strong **_

_**Shine a light and send it on **_

_**Send it on..**_

"Kenapa divisi 4?! Baka! Jadi kau ingin berubah menjadi orang yang hanya berkutat dengan pasien sepanjang hari? Huhh!"

Ah? Apa yang kau katakan? Bodoh! Kau yang baka!

Kalau tidak ada kami, mau kemana kau jika terluka, hah?!

Bakayaro!!!

Aku marah. Ya, menangis!

Ada hak apa dia bicara seperti itu?

Dasar bodoh!!!

_**There's power in all of the choices we make **_

_**So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait **_

_**A word's, just a word **_

_**'til you mean what you say **_

_**And love, isn't love **_

_**'til you give it away**_

Aku menangis…

Ekh?! Lagi?!

Mau jadi apa aku ini kalau menangis terus?

Tidak!!!

Aku mengusap air mataku.

Bangkit.

Ya. Aku bangun dari tempatku.

Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pilihanku.

Karena aku yakin,

Setiap pekerjaan memiliki kekuatan dan keistimewaannya sendiri.

Aku tahu…

Dan aku yakin itu!

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempatku.

Ya, di belakang sana.

Membantu mereka yang sakit,

Mendukung mereka dari belakang…

_**Send it on **_

_**(Send it on) **_

_**On and on **_

_**(on and on) **_

_**Just one hand can heal another **_

_**Be a part **_

_**(be a part) **_

_**Reach a heart **_

_**Just one spark starts a fire **_

_**With one little action the chain reaction **_

_**Will never stop **_

_**Make it strong **_

_**Shine a light and **_

_**Send it on **_

_**On and on **_

_**Just one hand can heal another **_

_**Be a part **_

_**Reach a heart **_

_**Just one spark starts a fire **_

_**With one little action the chain reaction **_

_**Will help it start **_

_**Make it strong **_

_**Shine a light and send it on**_

Aku ingin jadi bagian dari pertarungan ini…

Tapi dengan caraku sediri.

Aku ingin berperang…

Tapi dengan jalanku sendiri.

Bukan menyerang dari depan,

Tapi mendorong dari belakang.

Mendukung dengan sekuat jiwa,

Hingga teman-teman kembali dengan senyum kemenangan.

Mungkin aku senang mereka kembali…

Tapi itu berarti pekerjaan mengobati-ku bertambah, bukan?

Akh! Bicara apa aku ini?!

Haaahh…

Sekarang aku tahu, apa itu kemenangan sejati…

Yaitu saat kita dapat menolong dan menyembuhkan luka hati orang lain,

Dengan tangan kita sendiri…

Ya. Sepasang tangan inilah yang merawat dan menyembuhkan!

Apa bedanya membantu dari depan atau belakang?!

Aku kira tak ada bedanya…

_**Shine a light and send it on.. **_

Melodi penyembuh dari divisi 4…

Tak akan pupus dan tak pernah berhenti!

Dengan setia,

Mengalir dengan indah, menyembuhkan yang sedang sakit raganya…

Dan mengalun merdu, untuk menghibur yang sedang luka hatinya…

_**Shine a light and send it on..**_

_**===OWARI===**_

**_RnR???_**


End file.
